Tail without a ending
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash thought his ending of the tale had last but it's without a ending his adventure begins at new world new friends natsu, happy and Lucy as they have a incredible adventure ever and even love AshXLucy
1. Chapter 1

**Tail without an ending**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash enters a new world of fairy tail**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and fairy so this is the new crossover I'm doing up lead to after the events of gurren lagann and shogunn and this is the first time I thought of this crossover where Ash is now at the next world meet new friends and a love interest hope you enjoy a tail without a ending stronger Ash, Smarter Ash, mature and first time ever Ash Ashxlucy**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viridian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers. He was muscular but he wasn't a body builder, yet he certainly had a runner's body and with a Cute little creature with a thunderbolt shape tail. They're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos Pokémon league champion and his Pokémon Pikachu are on their way home to pallet town after his success of protecting his new friends and adopted brother from beastmen and anti spiral Ash was sparring with a friend as pikachu and jiraya are watching was watching

"Ready for this naruto" said Ash was talking to an boy his age wears black and orange clothes and a headband "you bet Ash I can enjoy fighting you " as the two fight they were in full speed of head to toe Ash was lot quicker then him as Ash and naruto catching breath "let's end this Rasangan!" As the two used their same moves clashing at each other they are still up but Ash spotted a pidgey with a message

"Time up naruto" said Ash as naruto nodded he was almost matured since ash is his friend as Ash reads the message "it's from celestia it said " My dear brother I know you are very busy today with your friends, your girlfriends, wives and your children but your journey is far from over because you have a modern tail without a ending because you are going toThe Kingdom of Fiore A neutral country of 17 million people. It is a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold there every day. It is an integral part of people's lives. And there are those who use magic as their occupation. Those people are referred to as wizards. The wizards belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission. There are a large number of guilds within the country. And in a certain city there lies a certain guild. A guild from which various legends were once born Or rather, will continue to be born long into the future And its name is: Fairy Tail! Also farewell and tell nodika I say hi from celestia" as Ash closes it

"Another quest Ash like old times" said coat as Ash nodded

"Yes and it seems an ferry celestia selected is setting course to a port town call Hargeon senketsu" Ash said to senketsu as he has a ticket there as he was getting ready "Ash I'll tell everyone that you're on a quest" said Naruto then Ash noticed they are here and wishing him good luck then ryuko his wife kissed him "don't worry Ash I'll tell nodika that you are off on a journey she loves to see you travel more" said Ryuko

"I promise I'll come home" ash always keeps his promise as he's on the ferry as the portal appeared Ash see he was at the station "looks like we're already here and I think I know who did that in the first place" said Ash as him and pikachu are now walking at the station of The port town, Hargeon.

"Um, sir?" As Ash heard a commotion at the train when he looks "we've reached Hargeon, Natsu! Get up! get up!" As he heard a blue cat that talks was waking up his companion was laying on the ground "Is he alright?!" The train employee asked

"Aye! He always gets like this." He said as Ash looks at the guy name Natsu "I can't handle it I'll never take the train again" as natsu was going to hurl "if our information is correct, the salamander should be in this town Let's go." He said "L-Let me rest for a bit" as the train was ready to go "Save me! It departed." He shouted as Ash watches him on the road "well he should've go out sooner" sa8d as pikachu nodded and travel more as they saw a magic shop

"An shop we should look around Ash" said senketsu as Ash agreed "why not an half alicorn like me will need more experience" as they head in and look around till they heard talking "What? There's only one magic store in this entire town?" Said about his age her hair is considerably longer, and she keeps it all in a side ponytail she wears a nice outfit iHer pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She often wears black, leather high heeled boots.

"Yes. This town lives off the fishing business instead of magic. Not even a tenth of the people in this town use magic, so this store specializes in selling to traveling wizards." Said the shopkeeper as she wasn't impressed "I guess this was a total bust, then?" She said to the keeper "Now, now, don't say that. Please, have a look. I have a lot of new merchandise, you know. You can switch the color of your clothes to whatever you feel like that day! Change! Like this!" As the keeper uses it to change color "I already have that one. Yeah! I'm searching for some powerful gate keys. Gates, huh?" The girl sees a key that made her happy

"Those are rare This is the white puppy, White Doggy!" She said as she looks at the white doggy "That one's not powerful at all." Said the shopkeeper "So what? I was looking for it How much?" She asked as the keeper said

"20.000 jewels" he said

"How much might it be again?" She has that look "Like I said, 20,000 jewel." As Ash remembers that celestia give him 1023.00000000 jewels seems third father had been cloecting he then walks over to the keeper "here 20.000 jewels" said Ash as he gives him the jewels "why yes sir sold" as he gives him the white doggy then Ash turns to her "here you go" as the girl saw Ash ßhe was blushing because Ash was handsome to her "oh thank you" she said as Ash smiled because he has a soft spot for cute girls as he's heading outside "hey wait mind I tag along with you" she said as Ash nodded

"Sure why not" as they travel around "hey I want to thank you for the key that keeper try to knock me off 20.000 jewel?" She said to him "no problem I just got there doing a view around this town that's all" said Ash as the girl was giggling "really I forgot to ask your name?" She said wanting to know his name

"Yes I'm Ash Ketchum" said Ash introduced himself

"Ash that's a handsome name you had" she said as Ash couldn't help but blush "thanks uh?" The girl was silly that he didn't know her name "sorry I forgot I'm Lucy" said Lucy introduced herself to Ash "cute name you had Lucy" said Ash as Lucy was blushing "oh my god he said my name is cute be cool Lucy" she said in her thought as they heard noise from the crowd "You said that a famous wizard's come to town?" Said the girl

"It's Salamander-sama!" Said the other

"Salamander?" Said Ash

"Never heard of him" said senketsu as Lucy has a smile "The one they say can use fire magic you can't buy in a store? He's in this town?" She said but at the other side of town "Damn, I ended up taking the train again" said natsu

"And you're no good at riding things, Natsu. Not to mention I'm starving And we don't have any money." Said the cat as they're walking "Say, Happy This "salamander" is Igneel, right?" Said Natsu asking happy "Yeah! I doubt a fire dragon would be anyone but Igneel, right?" Said happy

"Yeah, that's right" as they saw the crowd cheering "Salamandar-sama! You're so wonderful! Burn me!" Said the crowd as the two are in luck "Salamander! Aye!" As they are heading towards the crowd "Lovely! Cool!" Said the crowd as Lucy was staring and her heart was thumping "Why is my heart beating this fast? Hey, what's gotten into me?" Said Lucy as he looks at Lucy winked at her "Captivated, aren't you? Am I this excited because he's a famous wizard? Could it be? Is he the one Igneel! No I can't my heart lies on one I met" Said Lucy as Ash learns something as he realise Lucy was in a charm spell then he released her from the spell

"Spell broken" said ash as lucy was free from the spell "Ash was i..." She didnt finish as Natsu had appeared

"Who the heck are you?" Said Natsu as the girls were beating him up "How rude of you! Yeah! Salamander-sama is an amazing wizard! Apologize to him!" Said the girls as Ash hates seeing them beating up people "What's wrong with you people?" Said Natsu "Now, now Just leave it at that. He's so kind! Here is my autograph. Feel free to show it off to your friends." Said salamander give him his autograph "No thanks." Said natsu as he was get beat up again "I guess we got the wrong person." Said Happy as salamander gives out the news "Now then, I have some business at the next port, so if you'll excuse me What?" He said

"You're leaving already?" Said the ladies

"Red Carpet! I'm having a party on my ship this evening! Everyone, please attend! Of course!" As he fled to midair "Who the heck was that guy?" Said Natsu as Ash came "hey you need a helping hand" said Ash offers him a hand as Natsu accepts it "thanks" he thanked Ash

"Don't mention it" said Ash

"What a scumbag. Thanks a lot." Said Lucy

"Huh?" Natsu was confused

(And then)

"I'm Lucy." Said Lucy as they're in the restruant "and I'm her friend Ash Nice to meet you!" Said Ash as natsu and Happy are eating fast "Natsu and Happy, was it? You're really nice. Thanks, sure Just take your time and and there goes that 1000 jewel I saved with my looks" said Lucy but she looks at Ash and was stunned that he had ate fourteen plates "Wow he did it that fast what is he?" As she noticed natsu was still eating "See, that Salamander guy was using a Charm spell, a type of hypnosis spell. That kind of magic can make people attracted to you, but its sale was banned years ago. He'd go that far just to be popular? What a creepy jerk. But thanks to you barging in the Charm was lifted, so this is my way of saying thanks." Said Lucy thanking him and Ash

"I see." Said Natsu

"I know I don't seem like it, but I'm actually a wizard myself!" Said Lucy saying she is a wizard "wow Lucy you a wizard" said Ash as she nodded "I haven't joined a guild yet, though. Oh yeah, guilds are places where wizards gather to share information and take on jobs. You can't be said to be a full-fledged wizard unless you've joined a guild. But, but There are guilds all over the world, and it's really difficult to get into the popular ones, see! The one I want to get into, see, has like a ton of amazing wizards, and. Oh, what am I to do? I want to join up, but I bet it's really tough" said Lucy dreaming of being in the guild

"Following your dream that's great for you said Ash

"Uh Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just blabbing on about the world of wizards and stuff This is all gibberish to you, isn't it? But I'm totally going to join that guild. I bet that I could get a bunch of big jobs with them. Y-You think?" Said Lucy

"Yeah" said Natsu

"That sounds great" said Ash

"You sure talk a lot." Said Happy

"Oh yeah It looked like you guys were searching for someone" said Lucy as happy nodded "Aye! Igneel!" Said Happy as natsu continues eating "I'd heard that a salamander had come to this town, so it's good we checked it out. But I guess it was someone else." Said natsu chowing down "He didn't look like a salamander." Said happy "They're fire dragons, so I really thought it would be Igneel." Said Natsu as Lucy was confused

"What kind of human looks like a fire dragon?" Said Lucy

"Lucy i don't think they mean He's not human." Said Ash as natsu looks at him "that's right Igneel's an actual dragon." Said Natsu as he was being friends with him already "Aye! He's a real dragon." Said Happy Even in this world of magic, dragons are extremely rare creatures that are hardly ever seen. "Something like that wouldn't be in the middle of a town! You just realized this, now?! Anyway, I have to get going, so take your time." But Lucy noticed Ash paid the food "wow Ash are you rich " said Lucy as Ash chuckled "Actually I was but I can't tell because you think I am crazy" said Ash

"Thank you, come again." Said the waitress then they notice Lucy and happy kneel

"We appreciate your kindness!" Said both "Stop it already! You're embarrassing me! It's fine, okay? You saved me back there, so we're even now, 'kay?" Said Lucy as the looked at eachother "But we weren't trying to save you or anything That's it!" As he gives Lucy the autograph "You can have this!" Said Natsu but Lucy wasn't impressed "Who'd want that?!" Said Lucy as Ash and her were outside at the bench of course lucy was reading the magazine "Oh my, Fairy Tail's caused trouble again? The Devon thieves gang wiped out along with 7 residences Man, they just go overboard! Ooh, a photo spread of Mirajane! But how exactly does one join Fairy Tail? I wonder if they have an interview or something. The wizard's guild, Fairy Tail They're just the coolest!" Said Lucy tells Ash about joining fairy tail

"That sounded great for you joining" said Ash

"So you want to join Fairy Tail?" Said Salamander who had appeared from the bush "S-Salamander!" Said Lucy as Ash saw him again "what does he want?" Said Ash who doesn't like him at all "I was looking for you. I wanted to invite you personally to the party on my ship." Said Salamander

"Your Charm won't work on me! That magic's weak point is awareness! It doesn't work on people who know it's being used!" Said Lucy as Ash now learns the charms weakness "As I thought. I realized the moment I saw you that you were a wizard. No matter. As long as you come to the party." Said salamander but she still refused "There's no way I'd go! Not to a party thrown by a scumbag like you!" Said Lucy as he heard that "I'm a scumbag?" He said "she means You'd go so far as to use a Charm to be popular." Said Ash as Lucy sees how he helped out " It's part of the ceremony, my friend see. I just wanted the party to have a celebrity as a host, see" he said

"I can't believe a famous wizard is such an idiot." Said Lucy

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail, yes? Haven't you heard of Fairy Tail's Salamander?" Said Salamander as he said that "I have! You're one of Fairy Tail's wizards?" Lucy asked him "That's right. If you want to join, I'll put a word in with the Guild Master." Said salamander

"The party sounds like it'll be wonderful, doesn't it?" Said Lucy as Ash sighed

"You're easy to figure out, you know that?" Said Salamander

"Hey, do you really think I can get into Fairy Tail?" Said Lucy asking him "Of course. But in return, keep quiet about the Charm, okay?" He told her "Sure thing!" Lucy as he was leaving "We shall meet again at the party, then!" Said Salamander

"Yes sir!" She said as Ash walks over "you know He used a pseudo-charm." Said Ash as Lucy knows "But All right! I can join Fairy Tail! Until then, I've got to play nice with that dumb oaf!" Said Lucy telling Ash as he doesn't like it at all but night arrives "What a meal!" Said Natsu was at the bridge "Aye! Oh yeah Is that the ship Salamander's party is at?" Said Happy as natsu was hurling again "Gonna hurl" said natsu "Stop getting queasy just from thinking about it." Said happy

"Look at that! That's Salamander-sama's ship!" Said one of the three girls

"I wish I had gone! Salamander?" Said the other

"You don't know him? He's the famous Fairy Tail wizard that came to town! Fairy Tail?" Said the other one

"Fairy Tail" said natsu as he's on board so was Ash since he wasn't invited "What a pretty name." Said Salamander liking her name "Thanks" said Lucy was sitting "Let's start off with a toast. Now, open wide, and savor the fruit flavored gems as they enter your mouth" said salamander as Lucy still think he's creepy "I've got to deal with it! Gotta hang in there! What's the meaning of this? That's magic to knock people out, Sleep." Said Lucy figured it out "You're pretty sharp." Said Salamander "Don't get any ideas. I want to join Fairy Tail, but I have no intention of being your woman." Said Lucy rejected him ouch

"What a handful you are, girly!" As salamber brings out thugs that captive women "What the heck is this?" Said Lucy "Welcome to my ship. Please be good until we reach Bosco, missy!" He said to her where they are going " Bosco?! What about Fairy Tail?" Said Lucy "Give it up! You're our merchandise now." Said Salamander

"That's Then, the other girls" she figured out

"That's our Salamander-san!" Said the thug

"We've got ourselves quite a haul this time!" Said the other "Why, you" as she's going to fight till salamander got the gate keys from her "Gate Keys? So you're a Celestial Wizard? This magic can only be used by the contract holders. In other words, these are useless to me." As he toss them to the river but Ash saw the gate keys as he makes a dive to get them "What's the matter with this guy? What a horrible thing to do So this So this is what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard? Using magic for evil and tricking people That's the worst kind of wizard there is!" Said Lucy as Natsu crashes "Natsu! As I thought, it's no use Lame!" She said as she sees him hurl

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Said Happy then Ash leaps up from the water as he looks at Lucy "Lucy you alright?" Ash said as Lucy was happy to see "Ash, Happy! I was tricked. He said he'd help me join Fairy Tail. Wait, since when did you have wings?" Said Lucy

"Leave that for later! Run away!" As happy takes Lucy out of here "After her! It'll be trouble if the council gets wind of this!" Said Salamander telling them to after lucy "Hey, what about Ash and Natsu?" She asked "I can't carry two people and Ash said he'll be fine." Said Happy still flying as Lucy was confused "You think you can escape? Prominence Whip!" As salamander uses it

(Kaboom!)

"That cat's damn quick! Kaboom! That cat's damn quick!" He said

"Hey" as they look at Ash and Natsu going to fight "I've got to save Ash, Natsu and the other girls!" Said Lucy was worrying about them "Lucy, listen up." Said Happy "What is it now?" She asked as Happy's wings disappeared "My transformation ran out." As they fell "You damned cat!" As Ash flew in and saved them Lucy was carried on the shoulder and happy was on his head "I got to you guys in time" said Ash

"Ash thank you but my gate keys" said Lucy as Ash has them on his hand "There they are!" Said Ash as Lucy sees them and was happy "Oh, Ash thank you so much" she hugged him "but wait are you flying?" She asked him "no time we need to save them" said Ash as she nodded "Ah, well First we hurry to Bosco" said Salamander as his men beats natsu up but "Fairy Tail You?!" He shouted as Lucy sees the target "Here I go! Aquarius!" As a mermaid was summoned

"A fish!" Said happy

"Um, no." Said Lucy

"Wow amazing." Said Ash seeing it " I'm a celestial wizard, see. I use gate keys to call celestial spirits from an alternate dimension. Aquarius! Use your power and sweep that ship up onto the shore!" Said Lucy as the mermaid ignored

"Did you, perhaps, just say "tch" to me?!" Lucy was irritated "You really shouldn't complain like that." Said happy as she spoke "What an annoying girl you are. Let me tell you something. The next time you drop my key, I'll kill you." She gives them a death wish "S-Sorry!" As she summon her ability then me everyone spin "Don't sweep me away, too! What were you thinking? You think it's normal to sweep me up, too?" Lucy shouted at her

"Alas, I failed. I ended up sweeping the ship as well." She said to Lucy

"You were aiming for me?" Said Lucy

"! Do not call me for a while. I will be on vacation for a week with my boyfriend." As she returned back "With my boyfriend. Don't rub it in!" Said Lucy embarrassed herself "Hey, Lucy! Maybe I shouldn't have apologized back then?" Said happy "This cat's so oblivious, I don't even know where to start" said Lucy as tthepeople saw the ship " A ship was thrown into the port!" They said as salamander gets up so did natsu "mind I join in natsu" said Ash just arrived

"Ash, Natsu!" Said Lucy

"You, a Fairy Tail wizard?" Said natsu

"And what's it to you? Get 'them, boys!" Said Salamander commanding his men "Right!" They said "Take a good look at this face." Said Natsu took off his coat then Ash has his blood and soul blade ready " bring it you clowns" said Ash as they're charging "Ash, Natsu!" Said lucy "Don't worry. I should have told you sooner, but Natsu is also a wizard." Said happy as Lucy was stunned then pikachu appeared "pika pika pi" said Pikachu Lucy doesn't understand him but happy did "you're saying Ash can handle this well" said happy as pikachu nodded as the thugs are going to hit them natsu hits one and Ash hits about three with his blades

"I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail! And I ain't never seen you before!" Said natsu

"Fairy Tail?" Said salamander

"Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard?" Said Lucy as they see the symbol "That mark He's the real deal, Bora-san!" Said the thug as the imposter real name was bora "Idiot! Don't call me by that name!" Said Bora "Bora Bora the Prominence. He was thrown out of the Titan Nose guild some years back." Said happy then bora looks at Ash "and who are you?" Said bora as Ash smirk at him "I am Ash Ketchum and I'm not your average boy" as He active his zetsu

"Life fiber synchronization kamui senketsu 2!" As Ash changes to his form as they saw it "what Ash's clothes change what is he really" Lucy said about Ash "I dunno whether you're a bad guy or a good guy But I ain't gonna let you get away with pretending to be from Fairy Tail!" Said natsu

"And what do you two plan to do about it, boys?! Prominence Typhoon!" As he fires at the two "Ash, Natsu!" Said Lucy as the girls are running "I take no pleasure in defeating big-mouths like you." Said bora as he heard them "Gross! Are you really a fire wizard?" Said Ash "yes Ash I can't believe how gross this fire tastes! Thanks for the meal." Said natsu as Ash sees him eat it "you should teach me that sometime" said Ash as natsu give a thumb up "thanks Ash" as they were all stunned "W-W-W-W-What the heck are they?" Said bora

"Fire isn't going to work on Natsu." Said happy

"I've never seen magic like that." Said Lucy as she wonder "wait how did Ash survived?" As they noticed Ash made it gone because of his eyes "Sharengan never gets old" said as as natsu was ready " Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up. Here I go! Roar of the Fire Dragon!" As he used that move and hits the thugs but bora was at the air "B-Bora-san I've seen that guy before. With the pink hair, and the scarf that looks like scales It's got to be him! And that kid I heard about has that clothing, blades unknown powers that's him" said the thug

"He's the real Salamander!" Said Lucy but she still don't know about Ash's power "Remember it well" as natsu prepares to fight "now I'm enjoying this!" Said Ash as he charges "Red Shower!" As bora used red shower as natsu punches then Ash has back up

"Multi shadow clone jutsu!" As more Ash's came as they fight "He eats fire, and punches with fire? Is that really magic?" Said Lucy

"A dragon's lungs to breath flames A dragon's scales to dissolve flames A dragon's claws to wrap in flames It's magic that transforms your own body parts into those of a dragon's. What's that? It was originally magic used to deal with dragons My Igneel taught it to Natsu." Said happy as third battle continues

"Damn you!" Said bora as he keeps firing but natsu swallows then Ash used electro shocker he learned from Izzy and tentomon "he's making this to easy Ash" said Senketsu as Ash and natsu are ready for the grand finale

(Don't lose your way)

"Listen up, jerk. I'm gonna smoke you to a smoldering crisp! Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" As natsu used iron fist then Ash is ready to use the move he learned from the legendary pokemon himself "Fusion flare!" Shouted ash as his blood and soul blades formed a huge sphere of flare then throws it as bora was send flying to the bell "Natsu You don't smoke things using flames" said Happy as Lucy was amazed but he was more amazed to Ash "Wow Just, wow But Isn't this going a bit overboard?" Said Lucy

"Aye!" Said happy

"Aye" nothing!" Said Lucy as the army came "The military?" Then natsu grabbed lucy "Crap, let's get outta here!" Said Natsu but Ash follows "Why are you taking me with you?" Said Lucy "Well, you wanted to join our guild, right? Come with me and bring Ash too!" Said natsu

"Sure!" Said Lucy as Ash used teleported them out of here by then they take camp as Lucy came to Ash "Ash thanks for your help" said Lucy as Ash smiled "that's what I do" said Ash as she hugged him Ash was turning red he been hugged many times as Natsu came "I can't believe I'm meeting my idol Ash Ketchum the one who slayed Sombra" said natsu saying that to Ash

 **that's it of chapter 1 hope you enjoy it and the first time of AshXLucy that no one thought of also I'm planning three more AshxKariXSoraXMimi and an AshXRyukoXDawnXKariXTwilightXSakura and AshXNami or AshXRobin from one piece stories are coming and other is the Pokémon mlp movie crossover AshxTwilight as well if you want me to do those send your reviews and also you had ideas send a pm chapter 2 be coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tail without an ending**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The alicorn, Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and fairy tail so this is the new crossover I'm doing up lead to after the events of gurren lagann and shogunn and this is the first time I thought of this crossover where Ash is now at the next world meet new friends and a love interest as you see thief story still continues of a adventure Ash will have hope you enjoy a tail without a ending stronger Ash, Smarter Ash, mature and first time ever Ash Ashxlucy**

The Kingdom of Fiore A neutral country of 17 million people. It is a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold there every day. It is an integral part of people's lives. And there are those who use magic as their occupation. Those people are referred to as wizards. The wizards belong to various guilds and perform jobs on commission. There are a large number of guilds within the country. And in a certain city there lies a certain guild. A guild from which various legends were once born Or rather, will continue to be born long into the future And its name is: Fairy Tail!" Last time we saw Ash travel once again met new friends Natsu, Happy and Lucy

They tell him about the wizard named dragon but was turn out to be a fraud to capture girls who pretend to be from Fairy Tail as they had defeated him That's going to be overboard then NatsutrueAsh to Come join the guild! As he accept meanwhile in The Magic Council, "Era. Those idiots from Fairy Tail are at it again! This time they've destroyed half a port!" Said the first member "Now they've done it!" Said the second

"I quite like those bunch of fools, personally. Indeed they are quite the fools, yes. But they've assembled many wizards of talent and ability." The third one spoke to the council "I guess you take the good with the bad." The other said

"Just leave them be. Without those fools, this world would be boring but I heard rumors that the lost prince lives." As the council which it was a rumor but those rumors are true

(Welcome to Fairy Tail! Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull!)

We go back to the gang as natsu opens the door "We're back!" Shouted natsu "Yo! Welcome back! What's up! Welcome back! Hey! What's up! Welcome back! " said everyone who knew natsu as Ash and Lucy came in "There you go makin' trouble again! You half destroyed Harge-" then natsu had kicked an guy has buckteeth "Why?" Lucy asked why he kicked him as Ash heard natsu spoke "That info about the salamander was a lie, wasn't it?" Natsu said "How would I know? I just told you some rumors that've been going around!" The guy said to natsu "this is not going well." Said Ash as he knew what's going to happen

"What'd you say?! You wanna go?" As natsu fights him "Now, now, Natsu This isn't something to get-" as happy was send flying the fight continues "Wow I've actually made it into Fairy Tail!" Said Lucy as Ash looks around the place "this is the guild my dad goes" Ash wondered "So Natsu's back?" As Ash and Lucy saw a man wearing underwear but This man is Gray Fullbuster. He is capable at his work, but has a small or rather, extreme habit of taking off his clothes.

"We're gonna finish what we started, Natsu!" Said Gray then a woman who was drinking looked at him "Gray Your clothes." She said but gray is stubborn to wear any and This woman is Cana Alberona, the biggest drinker in all of Fairy Tail. As Ash and Lucy saw how she drinks a barrel

"Let's do this!" said Gray

"Put some clothes on and have at me!" Shouted Natsu as Ash saw a other guy has white hair wears blue appeared "All this crying and whining before noon? What a bunch of babies!" This man is Elfman. He'll solve any kind of job with only his fists. "If you're a man, then talk with your fists!" Said Elfman as Ash and Lucy are like confused "Oh, he's actually encouraging them Outta our way!" As Natsu and gray send them flying "those guys took him out so easy" then a other voice came from a bachelor "My, how noisy it is." This man is Loke. He's high up on the list of "Most Eligible Wizards. " as loke was hit then join the fight

"I'm gonna mix it up, just for you all!" Said loke "Good luck!" The two girls said "Okay, this guy just went off my list. But man, what's with this place? Is there not a single serious wizard in the joint?" Said Lucy then Ash has one solution "I don't know you Lucy but this is action." As Ash was thinking joining a fight until "Oh, it's a newcomers!" As they saw a pretty white hair girl as Lucy knows her "Mirajane! In the flesh!" She said seeing This woman is Mirajane. A wizard that does photo spreads in the Weekly Sorcerer.

"Um, are you sure it's okay not to stop them?" Lucy asked mirajane "They're always like this. It's better to leave them alone. And anyway Isn't it fun?" As Elfman lands on mirajane "Mirajane-san!" Said Lucy as Ash noticed gray naked "My underwear!" He said seeing natsu holding it as Lucy screams "the book was right he has bad habit losing clothes" Ash said as Gray talks to Lucy

"Miss, would you be so kind as to lend me your under-" then Ash hits gray hearing that

"As if!" He said but he noticed Loke held Lucy "These indelicate oafs causing you trouble?" Then he was punch by "Elfman Men talk with their fists!" Then natsu hits him "You're in the way!" Said natsu as happy pops up "Aye!" Said happy as Ash sigh "good thing I pack apple frizzle" said Ash as he's going to drink "Everyone's being so loud! I can't relax and drink. I've had enough out of all of you!" Said Cana has her card out "Now you've done it!" Gray summons his magic then Elfman summons his magic his arm changes to the rock "What troublemakers you are." Said Loke ready to fight then natsu is turning up the heat

"Bring it on!" As Ash sees his bottle broke things went silent at minutes "Ah...Ash." Lucy asked then Ash has his magic' his powers active in a bad mood "No one wrecks my drink!" As he fights them "Hey hey we're sorry can we settle this you're my idol." Said Natsu as Lucy is defend herself "shield Bring it on! They're gonna fight with magic? Shield Aye! Shield Aye, nothing! Shield Aye, nothing!" Said Lucy as an shadow appeared

"Stop this, you fools!" As Ash stops saw him too "A giant!" Said Lucy terrified "Oh, you were here, Master? Yes." Said mirajane as they heard it "Master?!" Said both as everyone was silent "Everyone's scared stiff! Victory is mi-" as natsu was stomped and looked at Ash and Lucy

"Ah new recruits, are we?" He said

" Y-Yes!" Said Lucy as they saw he change back to a little man "Glad to have you on board!" He said to them "Now he's tiny! And wait, if you're the master" Ash wondered "That's right handsome, this is Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov-san." Said mirajane as Makarov-san leaped and hits his back but stands up "Could he be the master that my mom mentioned that helped my dad" Ash said then he spoke "You've gone and done it again, rascals! Look at all this paperwork the council sent me! They're all complaints! The council." The Place from Before The council. The Place from Before The organization that manages all the different Wizard's Guilds.

"The Place from Before All you fools do is make the council angry at me! The Place from Before All you fools do is make the council angry at me! However" as he burns the paperwork "Screw the council! Listen up! Magic is an unreasonable power, It is not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit that flows withing us with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is the pouring out of ones entire soul! One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Be not afraid of those fools on the council! And follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" As they shouted with hands up

"Before we get things back to normal you there" as he points at Ash "What's your name recruit" the master asked "My name is " Ash Ketchum!" When he said his name made everyone surprised by hearing the name "It's true the lost prince is real." Said Elfman as Loke spoke "I heard he defeated the trainer from his new home became champion also beaten a digimon called malomyotismon in his journey" he said

"I heard he beaten sombra at his origin then takes down the one called Megatron." Said Cana as Natsu finishes his fire "Yeah and im the guy who met my idol at my time facing an fraud." Said Natsu as Ash seems stunned and surprised that he's famous in this world but how? Then mirajane gives him and Lucy stamps "And with this, you two are now a members of Fairy Tail." Said Mirajane

"Ash how did everyone know your existence" senketsu 2 ask his friend

"I don't know but he knows" Ash points at natsu as Lucy was happy "Natsu, take a look! I got Fairy Tail's mark!" Said Lucy as natsu was just himself "You did? That's nice, Luigi." Said Natsu as Lucy was angry "It's Lucy!" She shouted as natsu was looking at the board This is the request board. The wizards can choose whatever jobs they like from the requests posted here. "Let's do one with a big reward!" Said happy as natsu picked "Then, it's decided!" Said natsu as a new voice spoke "Hasn't my dad come back yet?" Said the boy as the master finish his drink "You're getting annoying, Romeo. If you're the son of a wizard, then believe in him and wait patiently at home!" He said to Romeo

"But he said he'd be back in three days, and he hasn't come home for a week!" Said Romeo as the master remembers something "That was a job at Mt. Hakobe, if I recall." He said to him "It's not that far away! Go out and look for him!" As Ash hears him talking as he reminds that boy as himself when he didn't had a father when he learn the truth that haunts him "Your old man is a wizard! And there ain't a wizard in this guild who can't take care of himself! Go home and drink some milk or something!" As Romeo punched him "Jerk! Damn it!" As he runs off

"Must be hard on him." Said Lucy as Mirajane spoke "His words were harsh, but the master is actually worried." She said as they heard a break but from a punch came from natsu "Hey, Natsu, don't break the board!" As natsu was walking out first time Ash saw him like that

"Master, you sure about this? He's going to save Macao, you know." Said the guy talking to him

"This is why he's still such a kid." Said the bucktooth one "All this is gonna do is hurt Macao's pride." Said the guy as the master sigh "No one can decide what someone else should do with their life. Leave him be!" He said "What's he doing?" Ash asked "Natsu is just like Romeo-kun, see. The same thing happened with Natsu. All the wizards at Fairy Tail carry something with them." Said Mirajane as they need to know why meanwhile at the carriage "Why are you here?" Natsu asked Lucy "Why not? Anyway, you really can't handle transportation, can you? There's so much to pity you." Said Lucy as Natsu heard that

"What's that supposed to mean?" Said Natsu "Oh, nothing." Said Lucy as she noticed Ash helps natsu out "This spell will help you" as Ash used his magic and combines it with hidden power as Lucy never seen anything like it "who is he I never seen him do that." Said Lucy but both her and Ash had heard more in the memory "Natsu's father left and never came back. Well, it's not his real father, but the parent who raised him. Not to mention a dragon." Said mirajane

"A dragon?" They are surprised "Natsu was raised by a dragon?" Ash asked her as mirajane nodded "He was found by that dragon in the forest when he was little And it taught him how to read." As it hit them "I see, so that's Igneel." Said Lucy as she nodded again

"Natsu is looking forward to meeting Igneel again someday. It's kind of cute of him, don't you think?" As the memory end when the carriage stops

"We've arrived?" As natsu was Revival! Thanks to Ash's power "We stopped! Sorry, but we can't go any further." As they saw why "Wait What the heck?" Lucy shout as they are walking to the cold mountain "It's freezing! Okay, I know it's a mountain and all, but it's summer! There's something not right about this blizzard!" She said but natsu and Ash had no problems "That's what you get for wearing such thin clothes!" Said Natsu as she wants the muffler "Lend me your muffler!" She was pulling it but couldn't "Man, she's annoying." Said Natsu "Aye!" Happy agreed then Ash smack him "Show respect to the lady" ash said then Lucy was thinking taking his kamui "easy there lady" as her and natsu including happy were shocked

"It's alive!" Lucy screamed as Ash sigh "of course it's alive Lucy meet senketsu 2" as natsu heard it "the kamui that was a living clothing it does exist so awesome" ash was confused once more as he knew about his kamui then Lucy had a idea "That's it! Gate of the Clock, I open thee! Horologium!" As she summons the key then turns to a clock "Ooh, a clock! Cool!" Said Natsu "I can't hear you. She says "I'll be in here. " said the clock

"Why did you come with me?" Said natsu as Ash wondered why the clock "She says "What job did Macao-san come here to do?" Said the clock "You didn't know and tagged along? He was subduing a vicious monster, a Vulcan!" Said Natsu

"A Vulcan interesting" said Ash

"She says "I want to go home. " the clock said "And I say "Go right ahead. " said natsu as Ash follows him "I'll had to come along too" Ash replied "Aye." Said happy as they start their search "Macao, you here?" Said Natsu shouting "Macao!" Ash shout as an threat appeared look Like a ape "It's a Vulcan!" Said happy as a Vulcan runs off "Hey, you!" Natsu shout as the Vulcan found lucy "A human woman!" It said "So it can talk?" Said Natsu "Who cares? Now, rescue me!" she says" said the clock as the ape takes her away "why do I have a feeling it's from that king Kong movie I watch with my friends?" Said Ash Near the peak of Mt. Hakobe.

"Why'd this have to happen to me?" "And what's with this monkey He's way too hyper!" she says" said the clock "A woman!" Seems the Vulcan had a thing for Lucy as the clock disappeared "Hey, Horologium! Don't disappear on me!" Lucy shout "It is time. Fare thee well!" He said to her "I want an extension! An extension!" Shout Lucy as Ash and natsu came "Monkey! Where is Macao?!" As natsu slipped

"Lame Is he incapable of making a normal entrance?" Said Lucy but Ash came beside her brings out his blood blade "Hey, monkey! Where's Macao? You can understand me, right? I'm asking about Macao, a human man." Ash said

"Man?" It said

"That's right! Where are you hiding him?!" Said natsu as He's already decided the monkey's hiding him? "Oh, I think it's getting through to him. Where?" As he looks outside natsu was pushed "Monkey! " shout natsu "Natsu!" Shouted Lucy as the Vulcan dances "I don't need men! I like women!" Said the Vulcan as Ash was ready "Oh, no He's not dead, is he? Natsu" said Lucy as Ash sees that ape repeat the same thing "Woman, woman, woman, woman!" It said as Lucy is helping Ash out "Okay you pervy monkey, get a load of this! Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!" As the cow named Taurus appeared

"Taurus interesting" said Ash as Lucy explains "Taurus is the most powerful of all the Celestial spirits I have contracts with!" Said Lucy as Taurus spoke "Lucy-san, your body always does you good Could you be any moo-re lovely?" He said to her "Oh yeah, he's a perv, too" said Lucy as Ash facepalmed "great reminds me of the others I knew" said Ash as the Vulcan was mad "How dare you take my woman!" He said

"Your woman? I will have no moo-re of that!" As Lucy makes command "Taurus!" As he fights the Vulcan "He's fast!" As natsu appeared hits Taurus "Natsu!" Shout Lucy "I was pretty useless, wasn't I? Weak!" As natsu was confused "Hey, aren't there more monsters now?" He said "He's an ally, you dolt! A Celestial spirit!" Said Lucy

"The monkey?"

"No, the bull! And wait How were you saved?" Said Lucy as natsu smirk "It's all thanks to Happy." Said Natsu as happy appeared "Aye! You can't handle transportation, but I guess Happy is no problem, huh?" Said Lucy "What are you talking about? Happy isn't transportation. Happy is my partner." Said Natsu as Ash sees their friendship reminds him of himself with pikachu "You're mean! R-Right I'm sorry." Said Lucy as she looks at Ash "was your pikachu and senketsu are..." As she was cut off "no they're my friends as well" ash said as the Vulcan is going to attack "That's my woman!" Said the Vulcan as Ash active his kamui

"Life fiber synchronization kamui senketsu 2!" Shout Ash as him and natsu fight him "Listen up! Everyone in Fairy Tail are my friends and allies! The old man and Mira, and even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman Happy and Lucy and everyone are all my friends And that's why I'm gonna bring Macao back home!" As the Vulcan use ice at ash and natsu "That won't work against fire!" Said natsu then Lucy see Ash's speed and his skills with the blade "I'm as fast as rainbow dash!" Said Ash as the Vulcan has the ax

"Uh, oh. That's Taurus' ax!" Said Lucy as Taurus was still KO " Lucy-wucy Natsu!" He said as the Vulcan try to kill them as Ash and natsu are blocking "Taurus, go back! If you do then the ax will disappear too!" Said Lucy as natsu is melting the ax and eats the metal

"He's melting the ax with his body heat? And he's eating it, too He's melting the ax with his body heat?" Said Lucy

"Aye! And he's eating it, too" said Happy as Natsu if charged "Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up. Let's go! Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" As natsu is summon his move then Ash is using his as his aura sphere, magic, Energy ball even rasangan fused "Dodge this " Magic energy aura rasangan!" As he throws it and natsu punches as they beat Vulcan "We did it Ash!" Said Natsu as Ash gives him a fist bump shows he made a friend "true friends work together." Said Ash as Lucy speaks "Weren't you going to ask that monkey where Macao-san is?" Said Lucy as natsu was dumbfounded "Oh yeah, I forgot. He's completely knocked out." Just then the Vulcan was changing

"What?" They said as Natsu couldn't believe who it was "Macao!" He said as the two looked at him "Wait, that's him?" Ash said as Lucy spoke "Wasn't he a pervy monkey just a second ago?" Lucy asked "Take Over? It's magic to occupy someone's body. Vulcans are monsters that live by stealing human bodies and taking them over." As Ash realized when happy tells them that Vulcan are dangerous to steal bodies

"It looks like he put up a serious fight before he was taken over." Said Ash as natsu was waking him up "Macao! Don't you die on me! Romeo's waitin' for you! Open your eyes!" He said just then Macao was waking up

"Natsu" he said

"Macao!" Said natsu as Macao was shamed "I'm pitiful I defeated 19 of them But I got taken over by the 20th one. I can't believe myself, man Damn it I can't show my face to Romeo like this." Said Macao as Natsu helps out "That's not true! You did great defeating that many!" Said Natsu as Lucy was stunned "No way There's more than one of those monkeys? And he was doing a job like that by himself?" Said Lucy as Ash didn't complain "Just amazing I really can't match up to them." Said Ash as he helps him up "hey we should go fathers need to be with their children" said Ash as Lucy was grinning at them but mostly Ash "hey Lucy thanks for backing me up you were great" said Ash as Lucy blushed

"What are you grinning about, Lucy?" Said Happy as Lucy looks at happy "You're scaring me. I'll pull out your whiskers, cat!" She said to him at the guild "Fairy Tail wizard's ain't nothin'! They're just a bunch of cowards who spend all their time drinking! We all want to become knights when we grow up! Wizards are all a bunch of drunks!" Said the bullies was actually a memory of Romeo's "Dad, go do a job! I can't stand this anymore!" He said to his dad

"Okay!" As Romeo was sad he heard a voice "Romeo!" As he saw his dad "Dad! Dad, I'm sorry!" Romeo said as Macao spoke "I'm sorry I made you worry. It's okay I'm the son of a wizard, after all. The next time those bullies try and pick on you, tell them this: "Can your old man defeat 19 monsters, huh?!" He said as the group was leaving

"Natsu! Happy! Thank you!" Romeo said

"Sure thing! Aye!" Said the two then romeo looked at Ash "Ash thanks no wonder you were a great dad that you keep a promise" he said as Ash smiled and waved him goodbye "July 4th. Sunny, then a blizzard, then sunny once again. Fairy Tail might be one crazy messed up guild But it's fun, and warm hearted, and kind I might just be starting out as a wizard, but I love this guild!" Said Lucy narrated meanwhile during night natsu hangs out with Ash "hey Ash this was awesome we did" he said as Ash just chuckled "yeah you're not bad for a knucklehead" said Ash as natsu grunted "but how did everyone and you knew about my adventures" he asked

"You're old man told us and knew igneel" natsu said as Ash couldn't believe what he heard "my dad was here" he asked as natsu nodded "yes he came to the guild Lot's of times he said everything about you" as a memory shared as the dragon talks to Auran "you hadn't saw how my boy grown he want to be a very best like no one ever was at the regions. Then he faced a digimon that's a strong spirit, then he faced decepticons, the foot, even that bastard valtor also Sombra!" Said the king as it ended "my dad saw the whole thing after all" Ash was happy to hear that

"Yeah but we heard what happen to him he's a good person." Natsu said felt sad as Ash understand his sorrow "you and me had lot in common." Said Ash about not having fathers as those two laughed "hey Ash what did romeo mean by you are a great dad" he asked

"No comment" he said as they are heading to sleep as Ash remembers what he mean

(Memory)

"Dad ain't coming back it's my fault." Romeo cried as he met Ash "hey romeo is it" ash asked as he knew who he is "you're the legendary Ash Ketchum" he said as Ash has a talk with him as he starting to cheer him up "romeo I'm going to help natsu find your dad." As romeo is surprised that Ash is willing to help "you will why" he asked him as he smiled "because I had a daughter at home her name is Nodika I made a promise for her and her mother that I'll come home because I never give up till my adventure is over." Ash said as Romeo saw deep down he keeps the promise and never gives up as he was cheer up

"Thanks Ash" as Romeo sees Ash on a road to help natsu

(End memory)

"Dad thanks I knew you watch over me" as he was asleep

 **That's it of ch 2 of a tail without an ending hope you enjoy the ashxlucy chapter I made and the actions I had add nodika been mentioned and Auran's appearance as well and to show that Ash never gives up also I had plans of AshXDawnXMayXKari story and the next series show Ash goes to Domino city seeing yugi after the events of two blades two hearts also I'll do more of AshXLucy moments till then I promise to get pokemon dinosaur king ready soon because it was busy now I wish you all to enjoy the story and CH 3 be up soon also thank you all for loving the stories I did and I'll make a poll tonight but can't share enjoy**


	3. chapter 3

**Tail without an ending**

 **Chapter** **3**

 **Infiltrate the Everlue Mansion**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and fairy tail so this is the new crossover I'm doing up lead to after the events of gurren lagann and shogunn and this is the first time I thought of this crossover where Ash is now at the next world meet new friends and a love interest as you see thief story still continues of a adventure Ash will have hope you enjoy a tail without a ending stronger Ash, Smarter Ash, mature and first time ever Ash Ashxlucy**

"Where are those two at" Ash replied he was looking for Natsu and Happy "Then i should do a easy way "Byakugan!" as his eyes were white he spots Natsu but learn where they're at

"Seriously" Ash said

at the bedroom there was Lucy was waking up from her beauty sleep "I'm Lucy, a wizard! And this is the city of Magnolia, flourishing with magic and commerce since long ago! And this is the house where I live now." she removes her clothes and have a hot bath "The rent's 70,000 jewel!" then she wraps a towel around her and she is ready for the day "I sure found a good place. Not to mention it has a slightly retro fireplace and a kitchen stove! But, the best part of all is..." but when she saw her room was a wreck

" Yo! my room!" the reason why because Natsu and Happy are sitting in her chair "Why the heck are you two here?!" she said by smacking him at the face "'Cause we heard from Mira that you'd picked out a place" said Natsu

" Aye You heard, so you just barge in? No matter how close friends we are, don't you understand the concept of common courtesy? You just committed breaking and entering! That's a crime, you know!" said Lucy

" Hey, that hurts, man. I'm the one who's suffering here" said Natsu

"Nice room!" said Happy was scratching the wall "Don't sharpen your claws, you cat creature!" Lucy shout

"What's this?" Natsu asked looking at the papers "Don't look!!" Lucy hits Natsu again

"Now I'm curious. What is that?" Natsu asked her "Haven't you done enough? Go home already!" said Lucy

"No way! I came to hang out also Ash is inside!" said Natsu as Lucy heard that she notice her kitchen she look and saw Ash made breakfast "Hey Lucy I apologies for going in your place it was Natsu's idea" Ash said to her

"Ash I forgive you and also I just moved in, so I don't have anything to entertain you. Go home after you finish your tea," said Lucy as they having tea

" okay? She sure is cold-hearted" said Natsu

"Aye Cold-hearted," said Happy

"you say?" Lucy wasn't happy about that "Easy Lucy i am still searching for a plave to stay which i had nowhere to go" Ash replied as Lucy heard that then Natsu spoke "Oh, yeah! Show me all those key guys you have, Lucy." said Natsu

"They're not "key guys" they're Celestial Spirits." Lucy said to him irritated "How many Celestial Spirits do you have contracts with, Lucy?" said Happy

"Six! These silver keys are the ones that are sold in stores. "The Clock," Horologium. "The Southern Cross," Crux. "The Harp," Lyra." Lucy shows them silver celestial keys "Then the gold ones are super-rare keys that open the twelve Gates of the Zodiac. "The Golden Bull," Taurus. "The Water Bearer," Aquarius. And "The Giant Crab," Cancer!" Ash was fascinated by the keys but notice Natsu and Happy are drooling

" A crab?!" said natsu

"Crab!" said Happy

" There they go again zoning in on the weirdest parts Now that I think about it, I still haven't made the contract with the key I bought at Halgeon. Since you're here and all, I'll show the process a Celestial wizard goes through to make a contract with a Celestial Spirit." Lucy said to them

"I wonder if she has to sign a blood pact?" Happy whispered to natsu

" Sounds painful for your butt." said natsu

"Why are talking about my butt? And you know I can hear you. Whatever." said Lucy as Ash spoke "Lucy what does a celestail contract do?" Ash asked her as she smiled

"just watch Ash. I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits! Now! O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate! Gate of Canis Minor, I open thee! Nicolas!" as Ash saw how the effects work as the contract was complete what appeared was short and stout white creature with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose reminiscent of a carrot, giving him a slight appearance of a snowman. His body is often shaking nervously, though this doesn't always occur.

"There's always next time." said Natsu but Lucy glared at him "I didn't screw up!" said Lucy as she is hugging the snowman

"How cute!" said Lucy

"I-It is?" said Natsu

"It looks great Lucy." Ash said to her "Thanks Ash It doesn't take much magic power to open Nicolas's gate, so they're popular to keep as Spirit pets!" said Lucy mention all this to Ash, pikachu, Natsu and happy

"Like sharing a strong bond just like me with my pokèmon" said Ash

"Look Ash Luigi is definitely a scary one" said Natsu but Lucy can hear "It's Lucy!" she said to natsu then looks at the snowman "you Okay, let's move on to the contract." as the snowman can't speak "How's Monday?" the snowman denied "Tuesday?" it nodded

"Wednesday?" as Ash was watching her "Maybe she can teach me of celestial keys i'm starting to like this." Ash replied then he heard Natsu

" Kind of basic, huh?" said Natsu

"Aye." said Happy

"Okay, contract complete!" said Lucy was done "Looks pretty simple." Ash replied to her "Yeah! It seems that way, sure, but it's crucial. Celestial wizards work by contract. In other words, promises are everything to us. Therefore, there's no way I'll break a promise! See?" Lucy replied as Ash took notes

"Now I'm understanding" Ash said to her "Oh yeah!" said Natsu

"I have to decide on a name." Lucy thinks of the name "Wasn't it named Nicolas?" Happy said to her

"That's the name for the variety. That's it! Come here, Plue!" Lucy named him Plue

"Plue?" said both

"Doesn't the name sound cute? Right, Plue?" said Lucy hugging Plue "You sure he likes it?" Natsu "Of course he does!" Lucy said to him

"Plue's a "Lesser Dog" but he doesn't bark, does he? That's strange." said Happy "It's not like you meow, either." said Lucy

"I wonder what it's trying to say?" as Plue was doing a dance but Ash understand what he's doing "Plue, right on, man!" said Natsu

"Yes i agree with you plue" Ash replied as Lucy was surprised

"They communicated!" said Lucy as Natsu did a stare 'W-What?" Lucy asked him " Okay, I've decided! Join us and let's form a team! I see!" said Natsu

"A Team?" said Lucy

"Aye!" Said Happy

"Sounds delightful" Ash said with a smirk "Everyone in the guild are allies, but the people who really get along well join together to form teams. A request that might be difficult for one person can be handled easily by a team, see!" said Happy

"That's great! Sounds like fun!" said Lucy find this interesting

"Okay, we're all set then!" Ash asked them "Signed and sealed!" Lucy replied "Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed

"Let's hurry up and do a job! Look, I already picked one out!" said Natsu show them what job to pick "My, how hasty you are Let me take a look. Shirotsume town, huh? No way! Caution: He's a dirty old pervert and currently recruiting blond-haired maids." said Lucy when Ash had a look at the picture of this Everlue is a short, plump man with skinny arms and legs. He wears a formal black suit, with his jacket fastened with a large gold button and adorned with a decorative red flower. Beneath his jacket is a white collared shirt, a blue necktie and dark blue boots. He also sports a curled mustache which directly protrudes from his nostrils, as well as a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head

"And Lucy's blond, isn't she?" said Natsu

"Let's get her to infiltrate the mansion dressed as a maid." said Happy

"You planned this from the beginning!" Lucy shouted

"So I hear those Celestial wizards never break their promises How impressive!" said Natsu

"You tricked me, huh?!" said Lucy when she see Ash Smacked him to the air with his thrash move "Trick her again Natsu or i'll use my seimic toss at you!" Ash growled

"Easy Ash just once..." Natsu then looks at Lucy "Okay, it's practice time. Try calling Happy "Master. " said Natsu

" No way! Not to a cat!" said Lucy

(Fairy tail guild)

"Did someone take that 200,000 jewel job for some book?" said Levy was disappointed

"Yes, Natsu said he was gonna invite Lucy and that cutie hunk Ash along with him." said Mirajane

"It might be better that you didn't go, Levy." said the guildmaster Makarov

"Master." said Levy

"Since I just got a message from the client." said Makarov "It's been canceled?" said Mirajane "No. It seems the reward has been upped to 2,000,000 jewel!" said Makarov as team shadow was surprised

"Why was it increased so suddenly Seems like it got pretty interesting." said Gray then Mirajane came over "Hey Gray nice underwear" as Gray screamed

"Are you having a comfortable ride, Master?" said Lucy was in the carriage with Ash, Pikachu, Natsu and Happy "Hey, I'm the one that's playing the Master part!" said Happy

"Shut up, cat! By the way, Natsu Why did you want to form a team with me?" said Lucy

" 'Cause you're pretty sweet, you know?" said Natsu as Lucy was surprised "I think he's trying to say he recognizes my skills" said Lucy in her thoughts "But you're also pretty weird." said Natsu as Lucy was in rage

"This guy just called me weird? Anyway, this is my first job, okay? I'm gonna finish it up lickity split!" said Lucy then Happy looks at her

" Wait, didn't you dislike it?" Happy said to her "I'm up against a dirty old man!" as She mention of that guy sees her attractive but to Ash find this in jealousy "As a cat, I really can't tell." Happy said made Lucy mad

"Let's get this straight! Since you aren't gonna be involved, the reward split is 8 to 1 to 1!" said Lucy

"Are you sure about just getting the 1 part, Lucy?" said Happy

"I'm the 8!" then Lucy looks at Ash "How about you Ash did you find me weird" She asked him "No not at all you are a nice person also amazing with the celestial keys" Ash said those words made Lucy blushed and smiled

(Shirotsume Town.)

Ash, pikachu, Lucy, Natsu and happy arrived to Shirotsume town "I'm never riding a carriage again." said Natsu was looking like he want to vomit "You say that every time." said Happy

"Anyway, let's get something to eat." Natsu replied for food "How about you eat your own fire?" said Lucy

"You really are cold-hearted, you know. Would you eat Plue or that cow of yours?" said Natsu

"Of course not!" Lucy shout

"Well, it's the same as that." said Lucy as they continue walking "So you're saying you can't eat your own fire then, right? What a pain." said Lucy as they see the resturant

"Let's go in here!" said Natsu pointing at the resturant

You two go on ahead." said Lucy was walking away "What's with her? It'd be more fun to all eat together." said Natsu

"I should go with her just to make sure she does not run to trouble" As Ash walks off "Ah man i heard Ash eats a lot but he decide to go with Lucy" said Natsu

"Aye." as Natsu and Happy are eating "Let's bring the fatty parts to Ash and Lucy!" said Natsu

"She looks like she likes the fatty parts." said Happy as Lucy arrived "Since when did you decide I liked fatty foods?" then Ash found her but was stunned and frozed

"Lucy?" said both see her in a maid costume

"It's true. I look good in anything, don't I? Have you finished with your meal, Master?" said Lucy

"What are we going to do? We were just joking, but she's really gone and done it! Can't tell her it was just a joke now, can we?" said Happy

"M-Maybe we could just go for it like this?" said Natsu

"I can hear you!" said Lucy as Ash was not impressed "Wait Lucy hold still i think i know how to make you perfect" As Ash used his magic making the dress longer and he does a little makeover on her to make her little more beautiful "Wow Ash i'm...beautiful" said Lucy as Ash smiled also heard Natsu and Happy whispering

"Why those jokes remind me of Naruto?" Ash replied to himself then they met the client

"I am the client, Kaby Melon." said Kaby as Natsu and Happy heard that last part "Melon?!" said Happy

"You have one yummy name!" said Natsu

"Hey, that's rude of you!" said Lucy as Kaby laugh "I get that all the time." said kaby

"I've heard that name somewhere before" said Lucy

"Well then, let me tell you about this job." said Kaby

"Right!" said both

"My request is to destroy a book in the possession of Duke Everlue, Daybreak. Or burning it is fine, too." said Kaby seems to want that book destroyed "Burning it? Then why don't I just burn down the whole mansion?" said Natsu

"Piece of cake!" said Happy

"You can't! You'll get thrown in jail for sure! I'd like to know the reason" said Lucy

"Who cares? It's 200,000!" said Natsu then Kaby spoke "No, it's 2,000,000 jewel." as they were stunned "Two million for destroying that book?" Ash replied

"Oh, you weren't aware?" said Kaby

"Whoa, I can't even do the math!" said Natsu freaked out "It's simple! I get 1,000,000, Natsu gets 1,000,000, Ash and Lucy gets the rest!" said happy

"Good thinking, Happy!" said Natsu

"Aye!" then Lucy was more angry "There's none left for me and Ash!" said Lucy as Ash calms her down

"Easy Lucy" then he looks at Kaby But, why want to destroy the book?" Ash asked

"I want to destroy that book no matter what. I cannot allow that book to exist." he said to Ash then Natsu was pumped up

"Okay, I'm all pumped up! Let's go, Lucy!" said Natsu dragging her

"Hey!" said Lucy

"Aye!" said Happy but Ash used his speed Natsu, Happy and Luxy never seen that speed before "Daybreak It is a book that must be erased from this world." said Kaby melon

(Duke Everlue's Residence)

"I've come because I heard you were recruiting maids! Is anybody home? Get the attention of some perverted old man, burn some book, get 2,000,000. It'll be a cinch." said Lucy

"Break a leg!" said Natsu was hiding at the tree "You can do it!" said Happy just then the ground break reveal a maid but huge "A maid recruit?" she said

"Yes!" said Lucy

"It seems you came because of the advertisement our Master placed for maids." then Everlue appeared "Did you call for me?" said Everlue

"There he is! Let's see here. Thanks for having me! I'm breaking out in goosebumps!" said Lucy as Everlue looks at her "Gotta bear it! That's that." Lucy said in her mind

"you are hired my pretty." Lucy was shocked "Wow Ash's work of art works" said Lucy "Understand? For a person as magnificent as myself only beautiful girls will do!" as Ash looks at the ugliest mads "Oh, Master You're so wonderful Master, you're super cool! you pretty, come home now," said those maids made Lucy more impressed

"'That's not the problem!" said Natsu

"That Everlue guy has a really whacked out sense of beauty! I can't believe it worked. It's so frustrating!" said Lucy

"Okay! In that case we'll go with Plan T!" said Natsu as Lucy agreed with it "Yeah! I'll never live with that old fart! Wait, what's Plan T?" said Lucy also Ash was confused

"The T is for "Take them head-on!" said Happy

"How exactly is that a plan?" said Lucy as Ash looks at them "Guys chill we just need to come up with a plan" Ash wgispered because he notice a crystal ball was spying at them so he fake his sight make them think he saw nothing

"More foolish wizards have shown up. They're from Fairy Tail this time?" said Everlue

"Safe and sound." said Happy made a land on the roof "Thanks, Happy!" said Lucy

"Aye!" said Happy as Natsu melts the window "Sheesh What part of "take them head-on" don't you get? We should have just busted through the front gate!" said Natsu

"No way! If we're careless the army will show up! What's with you?" said Lucy

"Didn't you say you'd never forgive that guy?" said Natsu as Lucy looks at him "Indeed, he'll get what's coming to him. Not only am I gonna burn that book, I'm gonna hide his shoes or something!" said Lucy as Natsu was swatdropped

"Whoa, how petty." said Natsu

"Hmm, this seems to be a storeroom." said Lucy looking at the storeroom just then Happy appeared wearing a skeleton head "Look, look!" said Happy as Lucy was scared stiff

"Lookin' good, Happy." said Natsu as they are searching for the book but found nothing in the room including the ugly bathroom

" Wait, you plan on searching through each room?" said Natsu

"Of course." said Lucy

"Wouldn't it be faster to grab someone and ask them where the book it?" said Natsu was annoyed "Aye!" said Happy was annoyed too "We're infiltrating without anyone finding out. It's all ninja and stuff, isn't it cool?" said Lucy

"Ninja?" said Natsu

"I think he's got some weird mental image again but where's Ash? Lucy said just the the floor break reveal the maids

"The intruders have been located! Eliminating them!" said the maids charging "They're here!" said Happy

"It's a ghost!" said the maids think Happy is a ghost

"You're annoying! Hey, take that off already." said Lucy just then Ash appeared from a maid transformation jutsu as him and Natsu takes out that giant maid

"Ninja!" said Natsu as the ugly crashed "We can't have them discovering us-de gozaru!" said Natsu

"Nin-nin!" said Happy

"It's cause we were just as noisy as usual." said Lucy as Ash chuckled "Don't worry Lucy my friend was a ninja and he was more noisy" Ash said as they open the other door

"It's a mountain of books-de gozaru!" said Natsu

" Aye! -de gozaru." said Happy

"That old man's actually quite a reader, I guess." said Lucy as Ash see this room like a library "Man if Twilight was here she will be in heaven" Ash replied

"Let's search!" said Natsu

"Aye, sir!" said Happy as they search "We have to find 1 book in all of these?" said Lucy as Natsu was looking "I found a porno!" said Natsu

"An encyclopedia of fish!" said Happy as Ash notice something "I found the golden book!" said Ash as Lucy looks at him

"Ash, search seriously! Like, dawn?" as Lucy notice Ash found it

"We found it!" said Lucy

" Seriously?" said Natsu was stunned "What an easy 2,000,000." said Lucy then Ash has his fire ability active "Well Let's finish the misson and burn it!" said Ash

"Ash's right Pretty simple, wasn't it?" said Natsu

"Wait a sec! But, this was written by Kemu Zaleon!" said Lucy looking at it "Kemu?" said both "He's a wizard who was also a novelist! I'm a huge fan! I thought I'd read every book he wrote, but maybe this is an unpublished work?" said Lucy

"Whatever, let's hurry and burn it." said Natsu ready to burn it 'What are you talking about? This is important cultural heritage! Burning it is out of the question!" said Lucy

"You're abandoning the mission." said happy

"Didn't I say I was a huge fan? How about we tell him that we burned it, and I keep it" said Lucy

"I don't like lying." said Natsu as Ash had enough "Guys make up your mind or we'll get caught!" Ash is right as Everlue appeared from the ground

"I see, I see. So you intruders are after Daybreak, are you?" said Everlue as Ash was ticked "See, this is what you two get for hesitating and bragging you two are making it worse." Ash growled

"Sorry." said Lucy

"What have you done to your mansion's floor?" said Happy

" I thought that you wizards were all coming to search for something, and it turns out it was that stupid book!" said Everlue

"Stupid? A book that the client wanted destroyed for 2,000,000 jewel. And even the person keeping it, Everlue, calls it stupid?" said Ash was noticing something suspecious about that book

" So wait It's okay if I take it?" said Lucy as Everlue was hasitated "No! What's mine is mine! Miser. Shut up, ugly." he said made Lucy upset

"Then how about we burn it?" said Natsu as Lucy still refuse "No! I won't let you!" said Lucy

"Lucy, this is our job!" Natsu said to her At least let me read it!" said Lucy

"Right here?!" said both

"Enough nonsense! Do you realize who I am? Get your filthy hands off my book!" as Everlue call in two men "Good afternoon. Even mother would be surprised to see these two brats are Fairy Tail wizards." as Happy notice the emblem

"That Emblem! The southern wolves mercenary guild!" said Happy "So you hired these guys?" said Natsu

"Good I was hoping for a fight!" as Ash has his blades ready

"This Wolves are always hungry, yes? Prepare yourselves." said Everlure

"Ash, Natsu, buy me some time. I think there's some secret to this book." said Lucy

"Secret?" said Both as Lucy left

"I didn't notice myself. Maybe there's some treasure map hidden in it? I'll go after the girl! Eliminate those brats!" said Everlue

"Yes, sir." said both

"Ash you and Happy, take care of Lucy." said Natsu

"I'll back you up!" said Happy

"No I'll be fine on my own." said Natsu ready to fight "Hey! I'm tellin' mother on you!" said the mercenary

"Calm yourself. Cool down. Come on, fire wizard." said the second mercenary "Huh? How'd you know?" Natsu asked

" Fire was wrapping your legs when you defeated Virgo. There's no mistaking it; you are an ability-type fire wizard." said the first mercenary

"So, I guess you're all prepared for this, huh? I'll burn you to a smoldering crisp!" as Natsu used his fire ability but failed

" Sorry to say this, but we are especially skilled against fire wizards." said the second mercenary used his staff as a shield but hits him but Natsu makes a land

"You might be from Fairy Tail, but in the end you're just a wizard. You're no match for professional fighters like us mercenaries." he said to natsu

"So that's all you got?" said Natsu

"Brother, he's talking trash to us!" said the second elf mercenary

"Do you know what a wizard's weakness is?" the other asked "You mean transportation?" said natsu "I think that might just be a personal issue you have" he said to natsu

"He's totally talking trash to us!" said the mercenary one "Their weakness is their bodies! To train oneself in magic takes discipline of mental focus!" as Natsu dodges

"And as a result you end up lacking the training of your body. In other words, against people like us who train our bodies daily you can't match our power and speed." just then Natsu smirked then Ash appeared in his senketsu form

"Whoa, so scary! So, when are you going to get serious?" said Ash

"Ash what are you..." as Ash smirk "were a team remember" Ash said as the brothers reconise Ash from the bounty posters at thier guild

" Brother, do the combination attack!" said the first ine

"Okay! Finishing Move!" as they reveal thier Finishing move

"Destruction of Heaven and Earth!"

"Bring it!" said both

as Lucy is using A magic item that allows her to read books extremely quickly. "I can't believe this book contains such a secret." said Lucy as Everlue came from the wall

"What did you find? Tell me the secret to my book!" he said as he grabbed her arms "You are a pretty thing perhaps i can keep you without clothes also You're the lowest of the low!" said Everlue

"You're an enemy of literature also a pervert!" said Lucy

"Face toward heaven and earth is where we be! Face the earth and heaven is where we be!" as Ash and Natsu gets hit by the Vanish brothers

"This is the Vanish Brother's combination attack. Finishing Move: Destruction of Heaven and Earth." said the first that hits them

"There is no one that can survive this atta-" as they see the two are still up

" What were you saying about surviving that attack?" said Ash

"No way!" said both

"We'll blow you away with this! Roar of the Fire Dragon!" said Natsu as it gives Ash enough time as his body was glowing "Here comes the fire magic! It's over!" as the fire redirect at Natsu

" Flame Cooking! Suck up all the flames, transform it, and spew it back! It's a Fairy barbecue! Goodbye." but they see Natsu survived

"I can't believe this!"

Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up! Didn't you hear me? Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying then Ash's solarbeam is complete "My Turn" ash cupped his hands to his side then his kiis concentrated into a single point The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. "Ash is going to use the Solar Kamehameha!" said Natsu watching this as Ash is going to use Kamehameha to finish her

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" when he fires the Solar Kamehameha at the vanish brothers as they wreck the place

"Crap, I think we overdid it." said Natsu as Ash nodded "No time we had to find Lucy" as they're off

 **That's it of ch 3 of a tail without an ending hope you enjoy the ashxlucy chapter I made and the actions I had add nodika been mentioned and Auran's appearance as well and to show that Ash never gives up also I had plans of AshXDawnXMayXKari story and the next series show Ash goes to Domino city seeing yugi after the events of two blades two hearts also I'll do more of AshXLucy moments till then I promise to get pokemon dinosaur king ready soon because it was busy now I wish you all to enjoy the story and CH 4 be up soon also thank you all for loving the stories I did and I'll make a poll tonight but can't share enjoy**


End file.
